Masks
by tachike
Summary: Tohru is convinced that living without a mask is too difficult. Kyo tries to show her that isn't so. Kyo/Tohru OneShot


A/N: This OneShot takes place not long after the trueform incident with Kyo. It just a fluffy moment between Kyo and Tohru. Please R&R. ^^

oOoOoOo

I agree I often act dumb and careless and helpless and most of all unnaturally happy but it's so much easier. So much easier to wear a mask and keep it up. I've worn it for so long, ever since my father died. Everyone has become used to that kind of Tohru, everyone believes that's me and after a while even I started to believe. Then I met the Sohma's and I suddenly became aware of much a lie my life was. Yet I can't shake this way of life off.

"Tohru?" My head snapped up and I gazed at the source. Kyo was leaning on one arm, half hanging over the edge of the roof. Well I suppose I was sitting on his spot but wasn't he supposed to be at the dojo?

"Kyo?" I said mildly surprised. "Already back?"

"Yeah." He pushed himself on the roof and walked over. "What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting down beside me. The setting sun cast a warm glow on his amber hair. Kyo had changed ever since the 'true form' incident. He had become more open, less hiding at least in front of me. The situation between him and Yuki would probably never change and I knew it was futile to hope for it. I was still glad we became closer though.

"Tohru?"

"Hu?" I blinked sheepishly and saw Kyo was looking at me slightly worried.

"Are you alright? You spaced out a little." He blinked, the soft sunlight making his eyes twinkle.

"Oh?" My eyes grew slightly, but I put on a big smile. "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." I said, bowing as much as my position allowed. Looking in his eyes I knew he hadn't bought that but I remained 'oblivious' to it as always.

"You're in my spot." Kyo said playfully and gave me a small push. I looked up at him, catching his eyes. I flushed. I immediately bowed my head again.

"I'm so sorry." I stammered and shoved back away from his spot and more specifically him. It should be illegal to have eyes like that. For some reason, every time I locked eyes with him I felt myself drawn into them. I always caught myself, which then resulted in the blood rising to my head. Luckily I managed to pass it off as something else most of the time.

"-out again. You're acting odd lately Tohru." Lately? Odd? "Did something happen? Ever since the –well- you've been acting differently." Ever since the incident he meant. Well of course I acted differently. I just found out his secret and realized I wanted to help him. Also realized Akito would probably never let me. Even worse I walked back to the house with Kyo in my arms. In his cat form of course but still! And now looking back I always got this warm fuzzy feeling I wasn't sure I liked at all.

"I'm fine Kyo-kun. Nothing happened." I flushed slightly as his eyes met mine, but held his gaze. He frowned and scooted back closer to me.

"You've never been good in lying Tohru." I held my snort. As if he would know that. I looked at my feet." Stop acting Tohru" His breath was hot on my skin. I snapped my head towards him. When I noticed he was only a few inches away from me I backed away quickly. The blush on my face was very real right now. Then his words registered.

"Act?" I repeated silently.

"It wasn't all that hard to see. After all I do the same thing too." I think my mouth just dropped to my feet.

"How? What?" I couldn't reproduce any better sentences. He only smiled at me.

"I took me long to realize I could 'drop the mask' around someone. I was used to everyone seeing me how I wanted too. Well except for Shigure, stupid dog always seemed to know." His tone was annoyed but still fond. Then he looked up with a small smile at me. "I could drop it around you Tohru. You wouldn't judge me for who I truly was, whether as a cat, a human or…well you know." I barely noticed it he had scooted closer again.

"It's alright if you're not cheery all the time and strong for everyone else. It's okay to cry. You've made yourself into someone others can lean upon. And that's fine, really it is. You've just forgotten that you can lean upon someone as well. It's okay." He smiled gently and reached out to me. His hand gently touched my cheek, sending a spark through my body. I jumped and placed my hand over his. My cheek was wet. That's when I realized I was crying.

"I'll be here for you Tohru." My eyes snapped to his. "All of us are. Your vibe girl and the yankee. Momiji, Shigure, even the rat." A soft smile formed on my face.

"Arigato Kyo-kun." For a moment he smiled, then he suddenly seemed to realize his hand was still cupping my cheek. He pulled it back hastily and looked away. I placed a hand against his red skin. "You're not getting a fever are you?" I teased him. If he had been a cat his hair would have stood straight up now.

But then a smirk appeared on his face. He took my hand and brought it down gently. "See you're not acting now are you?" He leaned a bit closer. I refused to budge even though he was becoming way to close.

"No I'm not." I smiled softly and pulled my hand from his grasp, stroking the last tears away. "Kyo-kun…did –did anyone else notice?" He winced slightly at my troubled face and held one hand in his neck.

"Hana and Uo…I think but they've known you for a long time and perhaps Shigure. He has this all knowing air around him. No one else noticed I'm sure." I stroked over the ribbon in my hair. I suppose I could live with that.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked, biting on my bottom lip.

"I won't…but you have to promise me something." I looked up in his eyes. Promise something? He swallowed nervously but his eyes seemed to glow. Whether that was his emotions shining through or the sunlight I couldn't find out. "Be yourself when you're around me." He said quickly. "I like you better that way." He added, turning away for a moment. My eyes widened and I looked away.

"Tohru?"

"I'll- I'll try… but you have to do it too then. You know it's not a crime to be happy when Yuki-san is around." I looked up with big eyes, filled with hope.

"Alright." He gave in after a moment. I smiled and turned my head towards the setting sun. It was slowly disappearing behind the trees. Be myself…being able to break down in front of other people…saying something when I didn't like them doing something… that be hard. I gave a humorless laugh. That won't be easy at all. I pulled my knees up hugging them close.

Besides what good would it do in breaking down in front of Kyo or Yuki or any of them. They wouldn't be able to comfort me like my Mum or Dad used to do. Just by holding me close and whispering soothing things. They'd change…well except it would be Kisa or Kaguma, which I sincerely doubted. What good would it do?

"Tohru." Before I had the time to look up, two strong surrounded me and pulled me towards him. My eyes widened. Just for a moment I could feel my body flush against his before a big puff of amber smoke surrounded us. An amber cat crawled up in my lap, standing up and leaning his front paws on my shoulders. I smiled and placed my arms around him, pulling him in a hug. "Arigato." I whispered, burying my face in his fur.

"Nothing." He answered. I startled as I felt a soft lick on my cheek. I pulled back, holding him underneath his front paws. He was gazing at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I smiled sweetly and leaned forwards, placing a soft kiss on his head. Even in his cat state I could clearly see him blush. I placed him down in my lap and stroked over his neck, scratching behind his ears. His blush disappeared and he purred contently.

"Tohru-chan?" I looked up, flushing slightly.

"Shigure-san?" I called back, my eyes flashing over the roof. I breathed relieved when I realized he hadn't come on the roof.

"Tohru come down, it's going to rain!" I looked up to the sky, seeing clouds had in fact gathered there.

"Oh." I mumbled. I blinked when the first raindrop fell on my nose. Kyo jumped up from my lap and raced down to the end of the roof. "Coming!" I called out to Shigure, hoping silently he would have gone back inside before Kyo stormed of the roof. I stood up and gathered Kyo's clothes in my arms. It wouldn't do leaving them here. I followed Kyo and climbed down the roof. I just turned around to face the amber cat when a puff of smoke surrounded us once again. I automatically turned around, a flush already rising to my face even though I had actually not seen a thing. Thank heavens for that too.

I held his clothes behind my back and could feel him taking them. I looked back up to the sky, automatically taking a step back when I saw a lightning bolt. I froze when I felt something warm against my back, probably Kyo. I stepped back forwards instantly, even though that meant standing in the drenching rain.

"I'm so sorry." I said wiping around, and bowing. That was a habit I'd never get rid of.

"'s alright Tohru." I looked back up, instantly noticing Kyo was not wearing his shirt yet. I flushed and turned around, facing the forest.

"We should go inside Tohru, you'll get sick." Kyo placed a hand on my shoulder. To be honest I was surprised he hadn't fled inside already. For him to be touching me, surely he had to be in the rain too. And he hated rain.

"No need." We both looked up when the rain stopped, to see my pink umbrella. I turned to the voice. "Here you go Tohru." Shigure handed me my umbrella.

"Er arigatou…" I said awkwardly. Shigure disappeared back inside the house. "Well it's better than rain I suppose." The door snapped back open, we both gazed at Shigure.

"Oh and Kyo put your shirt back on. Some would say you had been assaulting Torhu. So indecent." The door closed before either of us had a chance to reply.

"Let's go inside." I said after a short silence, ignoring the fact my skin had the color of my umbrella.

"Let's, before the rat comes out to kill me." I've never been inside the house so quickly.

oOoOoOo


End file.
